Star Trek's awards and honors
Since Star Trek, and its casts and crews have been nominated for and won many awards. Academy Awards The Academy Awards, or Oscars, are presented annually by The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS) for the best in movies. Five of Star Trek s films have been nominated for a combined total of fourteen nominations, with and each receiving the most with four. became the first Star Trek movie to win an Oscar. In the table below, the year is the movie's release year, which is also the year of contention for this award. The awards are presented early in the following year. External links * Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences - official site * Oscar.com * ACE Eddie Awards The American Cinema Editors Eddie Awards are yearly awards from the American Cinema Editors Society since 1962. External links * ACE-FilmEditors.org - official site * ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards The ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards are annually awards presented by the Art Directors Guild since 1996. The awards for the nominated productions were given the following year. External inks * ArtDirectors.org - official site * ALMA Awards The ALMA Awards have been presented by the National Council of La Raza since 1995, and are awarded to performers and artists whose talent enhances the image of Latinos in American media. External links *ALMAAwards.com - official site * ASC Awards The ASC Awards have been presented by the American Society of Cinematographers for excellence in cinematography since 1987. External links * TheASC.com - official site * ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards The ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards are handed out by the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers to recognize musical compositions from the top films and television and the most frequently performed themes and scores. No nominees are announced- only winners. The awards have been handed out annually since 1986. External links * ASCAP.com/FilmTV - official site * BAFTA Awards The BAFTA Awards are annual film and television awards presented by the British Academy of Film and Television Arts since 1947. External links * BAFTA.org - official site * Emmy Awards The Emmy Awards have been presented annually by The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences since 1949 for the best in US television. Emmy summary Star Trek has won 33 Emmy Awards out of 155 nominations spanning from 1967 to 2005. Of the six Trek television shows, TNG has been nominated and won the most (18 wins out of 58 nominations). TOS has been nominated and won the least (0 out of 13). Trek s single best year at the Emmy's was 1993 when between them, TNG and DS9 scored 5 wins out of 12 nominations. Four episodes are tied for the most nominations, which is four each: , , and . Five episodes are tied for the most wins (two each): , and . Star Trek: The Animated Series is the only Star Trek series to have won a major Emmy Award. It won the Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Entertainment Children's Series in 1975. Both The Original Series and The Next Generation were nominated for Best Dramatic or Drama Series, TOS in its first two years and TNG in its last, but neither won. Among actors, only Leonard Nimoy has ever been nominated- for supporting actor in a drama or series- and he was nominated three times. But he never won. Unsurprisingly, most of Trek s nominations have been in the technical categories, most prominently visual effects, but also for make-up and hairstyling. Other categories where Trek has chalked up wins include music, main costume design, art direction, editing, sound mixing, sound editing, and title design. Emmy totals In the table below, "Noms", or nominations, include both wins and losses. For example in TNG's first year, the show received 7 nominations of which it won 3, so it lost 4. Emmy details In the table below, the year given is the year of the award. The period of contention for the award is from the fall of the previous year to the summer of the current year, which corresponds to a television "season". External links * Emmys.org - official site * Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards, originally named the Gramophone Awards, are presented annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States for outstanding achievements in the music industry. Star Trek was nominated for the first time for a Grammy in late 2009 with the soundtrack for by Michael Giacchino. Awards are presented for works published the previous year. External links * Grammy.com – official site * Grammy Awards at AOL Music * Grammy Awards winners at Grammy.com (searchable database) * Hugo Awards The Hugo Awards, named for Amazing Stories pulp magazine founder Hugo Gernsbach, are awarded annually for the best in science fiction and fantasy. The awards are administered by the World Science Fiction Convention, also known as Worldcon. Star Trek: The Original Series was nominated eight times for Best Dramatic Presentation, and swept the nominees in 1968. It won the award twice. Star Trek: The Next Generation was nominated three times, and also won twice. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Enterprise were each nominated twice (Enterprise for Short Form, after the category was split in 2002), but never won. All of the ''Star Trek'' movies except for and were nominated for Best Dramatic Presentation. None won the award. Gene Roddenberry won a special award for Star Trek in 1968. Awards are presented for works published the previous year. The years in the table below are the year of the award, not publication. The inconsistency in crediting people and organizations below is apparently Worldcon's. External links * WorldCon.org - official site * Hugo.org - official site * Hugo Award database at LocusMag.com * MTV Movie Awards The MTV Movie Awards are film and performance awards presented by every year since 1992. External links * MTV.com/MovieAwards - official site * The NAACP Image Awards The NAACP Image Awards are awarded annually by the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People to honor achievement by people of color in the media. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. LeVar Burton has won an NAACP Image Award on five occasions - 1994, 1995, 1999, 2002 & 2003 - for his work on Reading Rainbow. External links *NAACPImageAwards.net - official site * Peabody Awards The George Foster Peabody Awards are awarded annually for excellence in radio and television, and, recently, for other electronic media as well. The awards are administered by the University of Georgia, from an endowment by George Foster Peabody, a philanthropist. One Star Trek episode has won the award. The year below represents the release year; the awards are given out the following year. No categories or nominations are announced- only the winners. External links * Peabody.uga.edu - official site * People's Choice Awards The People's Choice Awards are an annual award where the people vote for their favorite movies, television programs and musicians. Saturn Awards The Saturn Awards, previously known as the Golden Scrolls and Science Fiction Film Awards, have been handed out annually by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films since 1973. They were founded by film historian Dr. Donald A. Reed. In and , William Shatner hosted two of the three televised Science Fiction Film Awards. External links * SaturnAwards.org - official site * Screen Actors Guild Awards The Screen Actors Guild Awards have been handed out annually since 1995. The year below represents the year of contention - the awards are made the following year. External links *SAGAwards.org - official site * * Taurus World Stunt Awards The Taurus World Stunt Awards have been handled out yearly since 2001 except in 2006 to the best stunt people in the business. The awards have been presented by the Taurus World Stunt Academy and the statue is representing a bull. External links *TaurusWorldStuntAwards.com - official site * TV Land Awards The TV Land Awards have been handed out annually since 2003 by TV Land, as a "celebration of Classic TV." External links * TVLand.com/awards - official site * Writers Guild of America Awards The Writers Guild of America Awards are two award ceremonies given out annually the Writers Guild of America, East and the Writers Guild of America, West since 1933. Previous hosts have included Conan O'Brien (1996). External links * WGAEast.org - official site * WGA.org - official site * Category:Star Trek